Lol Indeed Robin Hood
by love1398
Summary: What if Robin Hood, Marion, the gang, the Sheriff of Nottingham, and Guisborne all found...a chatroom? This will probably be 5 chapters at the most. Little bit of romance here and there. Robin/Marian and Will/Djaq. Reviews are always welcome! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

LOL Indeed Robin Hood

A/N: This is EXTREMELY funny. What would happen if Robin Hood, Little John, Sheriff of Nottingham, Guy of Guisborne, Marion, Will, Allan, Much, and Djaq happened to find a chatroom? This story is all about it. Just a short story (Max. amount of chapters will be 5) containing notes from the episodes and character feelings. Also includes random stuff. Enjoy and Reviews are welcome!

Key:

R-Robin

M-Marion

Mu-Much

D-Djaq

W-Will

A-Allan

S-Sheriff of Nottingham

G-Guy

LJ-Little John

Start: Chapter 1 Why Bob?

R-Hey guys look what I found!

M-Would it possibly be your brain?

R-My dear Marion! I am so heartbroken over your cold comment. No, actually I found this thing that lets you talk to other people all at the same time. I don't know what it happens to be called, but I think that I shall name it…..Bob.

M-….All my hopes on you are wasted.

R-Jeez

Mu- Hey guys, Lady Marion, what's up?

M- The sky.

Mu-…..

R-….

M-You know what, never mind. It was a joke.

Mu-oh…so back to my question.

R-Well I-

M- Robin found this (which allows you to talk to people) and he named it Bob

R-hey!

M-Well if you had explained it we'd be stuck here until July!

Mu-Why Bob?

M-That is exactly what I was going to ask!

A-You two lovebirds plus Much having a lover's spat eh?

Mu-Oi! I resent that. Robin just found Bob 5 minutes ago

A-Why Bob?

M-See Robin, this is what happens when you find something that makes you go crazy. You name it some idiotic name, and then argue with everyone about it. I do not know what I saw in you that made me fall in love.

A-Aw…..

Mu-Aw…..

R-I love you too Marion. Always

D-What? Sorry I missed out. Will and John are boring me with their carving and wood talk. Their arguing over which weapon is more deadly: oak staff of axe?

M-That's just about the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. What do you see in these guys?

R-Well, I have a brilliant answer to both of those questions. It's neither; it's a bow for the first one. And second, Djaq we saved you from slavery.

D-True….too true…why is a bow a better weapon?

A-Yeah why mate? Why not a sword?

Mu-exactly.

R- BECAUSE swords are heavy to carry and hard to maneuver, but they deliver a fatal blow. Bows and arrows can be handled quickly, they are lightweight, and they deliver fatal blows, and can be used as a shield.

M-I feel a migraine coming on….

D&A&Mu- Oh…..I guess it makes sense.

R-See? I'm not crazy at all.

M-Liar.

W-What did I miss?

J-Yeah same here.

R-Everything, from me discovering Bob, to Marion calling me a liar.

W-Way to be specific.

A-In other words, you missed everything.

D-Yup

W-Oh…..

J-This, I do not like.

M-Do you ever?

J-What?

Mu- I think that Marion means is that do you ever like anything? She was referring to you saying, "This I do not like."

A-Yeah mate, it's getting old.

W-Like a moldy piece of oak.

D-is all you ever think about wood?

Everyone besides Djaq and Will- OH HO, WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW?

D-this is extremely awkward.

Mu-Well, if you knew then it wouldn't be, so we're not going to spoil the joke and tell you. See Will? We're good friends.

J-A good joke, I like.

M-Finally

R-Will, is there something you would like to say to our lady friend over there?

W-Yeah actually, Marion, I like your shoes.

A-You idiot!

M-Thanks. Sir Guy got them for me. You know he isn't that bad, he-

R-NOT MARION YOU GIT! DJAQ!

D-Me?

W-Um, since there's no point in resisting, I'll guess that I'll have to. Djaq, I-

S-YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR COMMITTING CRIMES AGAINST PRINCE JOHN BY DOING…SOMETHING! GUISBORNE! GET OVER HERE! I CAN'T THINK OF WHAT TO SAY!

G-You called, my lord?

J-This I do not like.

M- neither do I

R-Hello Sheriff come to join our lovely conversation on my friend Bob?

S-…..

G…..

Mu-He-oh forget it I'm not doing this a third time.

End

A/N: How did you like it? Reviews are always welcome. I'll probably post another chapter later. 


	2. Chapter 2

LOL Indeed Robin Hood

A/N: Hello there. 2nd chapter. Um, thanks for reviewing. This is going to be AwEsOmE. Enjoy. Reviews are welcome. I think that I'll change the rating… Sorry if I offend anyone

DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of these characters. BBC does.

REMEMBER:

R-Robin

M-Marian

Mu-Much

W-Will

A-Allan

D-Djaq

LJ-Little John

S-Sheriff Vaysey

G-Guy of Guisborne

Start:

R-I'm bored

M-Join the club

R-What club?

M-never mind

R-But I wanna KNOW!

M-Too bad

R-you suck

M-you chew

R-?

Mu- Well Master, when you have a certain something with a woman sometimes that woman will suck your-

M-MUCH! DON'T TELL HIM! I feel SO embarrassed

LJ-then why'd you say it then?

M-Cause that was my automatic response

D-That was really disgusting Marian

A-Yeah I never knew you had it in you *winks*

W- no comment (but I agree with Allan)

G- Marian, my love, I've come here to say something very special. Will you-

A-Get outta here Gizzy

M-I don't want to hear it

S-GUISBORNE! I need your help. I am stuck between the door to the kitchens!

G-I'll be right there my lord. I'll be right back Marian.

D-Ok…..bye, I'm sure no one will miss you.

R- Ok, how come everyone knows what we were talking about earlier, but I don't? And Djaq, you are sitting on Fred

D-Ok…..might I ask who is Fred?

R- Fred is my imaginary friend. He has red hair, freckles, and a wicked sharp knife. Oh yeah, and I think he likes you.

W-*gets extremely red in the face. Goes to get axe*

A-*is laughing about as hard as he possibly can*

D-? Will? What r u doing?

W-Oh, I'm going to kill Fred.

D-Ok…might I ask why?

Mu-It's so FRIGGIN OBVIOUS! Will obviously likes-

R,LJ,M&A- Shut up Much!

W-No he's right. Djaq, the truth is that I- I- Ilove-

D-No it's ok Will I understand, you must love Fred.

EVERYONE (accept Djaq)- WHAT ?

S-I DEFINATLEY didn't see that coming

G-Neither did I, but Marian, you look simply stunning today.

R-*Gives Guy a Death glare while trying not to laugh at Will*

W-But I don't-

D-No it's ok, I understand

W-she's gone. She's gone. I can't believe it.

A-It's ok mate, there are plenty other fish in the sea

W-But not like HER! No one in the world (except for her) has those beautiful eyes, that gorgeous smile, that-

A-Robin, HELP!

R-I think she likes you mate.

W-Lies! All Lies! *starts sobbing*

LJ-This is awkward

S-Well there's nothing exciting going on here, come on Guisborne let's go. More tax money to count.

G-Coming my lord *gives one last glance at Marian*

M-I'll go talk to Djaq. Don't worry Will, everything will be fine.

end

A/N: thank you for reading! the next chapter will be a convo between Djaq and Marian. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

LOL Indeed Robin Hood ch.3

A/N: This is a conversation between Djaq and Marian, but it is very short so I've decided to add another conversation with everyone at the end. Enjoy. Reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood.

Start (convo between Djaq and Marian)

M-Hey Djaq

D-Yes?

M-You alright there my friend?

D-Yes of course why wouldn't I be? Everything is so fine because I just found out that Will is gay and doesn't like me more than a friend. It's all good.

M-Oh, ok….

D-ARE YOU KIDDING! WILL IS GAY AND HE DOESN'T LIKE ME MORE THAN A FRIEND!

M-Well if you had heard him out…..

D-I have! He's in love with FRED! THE IMANGINARY FRIEND!

M-calm down Djaq. He likes you. A Lot.

D-Calm? Oh, I'm perfectly calm. I-wait, what?

M-Will. Is. In. Love. With. You.

D-Oh. Really?

M-Really.

D-Are you sure?

M-Yes

D-Positive

M-Yup

D-Really?

M-For God's sake YES!

D-….HOORAY!

M-Yup, now why don't you tell him that you love him too?

D-*abruptly stops cheering* I was playing hard-to-get. I suppose I should though. I will when I get the chance.

M-Alright, I'm glad we had this talk

D-Thanks. You're a great friend. Now about Robin and you-

M-Oh, boy.

(Now convo between the boys)

W-I've been so STUPID! Stupid to think that she could ever love ME! *sobs* what have I done wrong?

A-well a lot of things. First, you were too shy to ask her if she liked you. Second-

R-Allan, that's enough. Will, it'll be alright, there are plenty of fish in the sea. If Djaq and you don't work out, there will always be someone else.

W-But…But NOT LIKE HER!

A-I know mate, that's the fun of it. You get a new girl.

W-BUT WHAT IF I DON'T WANT A NEW GIRL!

LJ-Heartbroken whiners, I do not like.

W-SHUT UP! I figured out a brilliant way to get MY Djaq back (hey that rhymes)

Mu-What is it?

R-Oh, hey Much. I figured you were here. Pretty quiet today huh?

S-If that brat over there doesn't SHUT UP, then I'll cut his tongue out to remind HIM that I'M having a migraine!

G-I'll get the thongs

A,R,LJ,W,MU-THE WHAT?

W-I don't want to be scarred for life!

A-Weird…..ugh….bad mental picture.

G-It's just the tool to pull tongues out, what were you thinking of-oh…yeah, well….*lapses into awkward silence*

S-Why does everyone know this inside joke except me? What have I done wrong?

A,Mu,LJ,R,W,G- …

S-Ok then

R-Anyways….what was your plan Will?

W-I shall give her a gift so AWESOME, she'll have to fall for me!\

Mu-Why can't you just tell her that you love her!

W-Because I've already tried to do that 2 times! What if I fail again? This plan shall be failsafe! *evilly laughs*

S-Ooh…I like that laugh, can you teach me how to do it?

G-Me too?

R-Shut up Gizbo and Vasey we're having a private conversation here. Who invited them to this party?

S-Hardly a party

G-I agree my lord

R-Ok both of you SHUT UP!

W-I'm going to start carving her a present now.

A-Leave it to him to think of WOOD to solve his lady problems. For me, a bottle of ale and and a nice smile does the trick.

Mu-Shut up Allan, or shall I tell everyone about the "pitchfork incident"

R-do tell.

A-Shut up! I still can't figure out how you found out. *mumbles stalker*

Mu-ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha….NO NEVER! It's too precious to keep it a secret!

A few minutes later….

A very red faced Allan is glaring at Much, who, like the other guys, is rolling on the ground in laughter. Even Will is feeling a little more confident and a little better. Then Marian and Djaq walk in.

"Um, guys," says a confused Marian, "what's going on?"

End

A/N: well, how do you like it? Reviews are always welcome! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Lol Indeed Robin Hood ch.4

A/N: This may be the last chapter. This is once again, not in chatroom form. This will be all lovey-dovey and stuff, but it shall still be funny. I will have some chatroom themes. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood BBC (BBC does).

Will squeaked. Yes, he squeaked. In a very unmanly way. If you asked him after this day if he squeaked when he saw Djaq, he will take a swing at you with his axe. So let's get this straight. Will squeaked. But you couldn't blame him, he WAS madly in love with Djaq. He squeaked because she caught him immaturely laughing with his friends, and he wasn't done with her present yet. Oh no. But anyways, he could always tell her later right? A look from his "friend" Robin told him that he would tell her now, with or without present, or die trying. Will bravely got up off from the ground, and walked towards Djaq without tripping (he was really proud of himself right there). He summed up all his courage that he ever had from escaping from dangerous raids and almost being hanged and said, "Djaq, we need to talk."

Djaq was nervous, really really nervous. She almost laughed when she heard Will squeak, she was reminded of why she loved him (no, she didn't love him for his squeak). She saw him walk over to her and her heart started to race. He said that he wanted to talk to her (though not in that same way). She followed him out of their hideout, heart beating a mile per second. When they found a clearing far enough away from some definite eavesdroppers (guess who), Will leant against a tree and was the first to speak.

"Djaq, I love you." Those simple words made her throw her arms around him in a loving embrace. This was the happiest moment of her life.

Will smiled into Djaq's hair. Who could have thought that things would have gone so….right? He leant down to kiss her. The kiss was sweet and full of passion (ok switching gears now before it gets heated) and there they stayed doing…some things…that I shouldn't mention…to keep the rating. Anyway they were lovers united at last. Happy day (oh hooray) indeed.

(Back at Camp)

Mu-Just what do you suppose their doing that is keeping them so long? It doesn't take this long to just kiss and declare their love for eachother.

S-I really do not fancy knowing. Give them my regards, and tell them that if I catch just one of them, I shall wait to catch the other before I kill them both. Come on Guy, we have evil work to do.

G-coming my lord, Marian I will be back.

R-Ok, done, and done. (after Sheriff and Guy leave) stupid gits. why Much, don't you know? Will is collecting honey for us, and Djaq is giving it to him (a little perverted, I know).

Mu-Oh, ok. But why would Djaq have any honey? I like honey. I really really like honey. I hope that they catch some. Maybe Will is trying to force Djaq to give us honey.

M-Uh,huh. I'm so SURE that that is what they are doing.

LJ-Well, getting them together, I liked. It reminds me of my childhood.

A-Well I'M happy that I FINALLY don't have to hear Will whining. Not being funny, but that wasn't fun at all.

M-I hate your punch line.

A-Why?

LJ- it's annoying.

M u-I second that.

R-It is Allan.

A-Why is everybody ganging up on ME? What have I ever done to you?

(Reality)

Just in the middle of this chatroom argument, Djaq and Will walked in. Their hair was mussed up and messy and their clothes were torn from SOMETHING.

"So you obviously got some honey from the bees then, right?" Much asked. Djaq and Will looked at each other, confused. When they realized what Much was talking about, their eyes widened and everybody laughed.

"Uh yeah," Will said, "I did, but Djaq ate all of it." The gang was still laughing at them, and even Much got it (finally) and laughed. The rest of the night they sat merrymaking and feasting when Marian said to everyone

"A toast to Bob! For starting this wonderful new couple!"

"….Who's Bob?"

"MUCH!"

THE END!

A/N: The end. so epical huh? I might do a sequel, so tell me if u want one. But for now, GOODBYE! *sobs*


End file.
